


T.L.C.

by LittleHouseMouse



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, Post coital, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleHouseMouse/pseuds/LittleHouseMouse
Summary: Post coital reflection.Wrote it for the Silverflint drabble challenge on Tumblr. 100 words.The words we got to work with were Labor, Captive and Tradition. Or if you pull a bit of switcheroo, T.L.C.That's why I titled it so.





	T.L.C.

* * *

 

Pulse running, labored breathing and sweat dripping off his naked skin, John’s body settled down between the soft sheets. The fresh smell of soap and sunshine filled his senses and he closed his eyes for a moment, breathing it in. He could get used to that smell. It smelled like home. It was captivating him and he almost fell asleep right then.

 

“Fuck Silver. We’ve got to make that into some sort of tradition.” Flint grunted as he settled beside him, almost startling him. John met his gaze and smiled, no need for words.

 

_Home_. Flint smelled like home too.

 

~ Fin ~ 


End file.
